


Being Tied To A Table Does Have Its Perks

by ghostofadrunkensailor (animejunkie12)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: After season 12, Anal, Filming, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of blood, Pre-Season/Series 13, Voyeurism, lolix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animejunkie12/pseuds/ghostofadrunkensailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is handcuffed to a table. Who knows what could happen?? Just kidding. We all know what's going to happen. There's also an interest in photography somewhere in here, if you can believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2017 Edit: WHY DIDN'T I REALIZE THE SPACING WAS WEIRD IT'S BEEN 3 YEARS LIKE THIS I CANNOT BELIEVE MYSELF

Locus. Was. Pissed. That’s not to say that Locus isn’t usually contemptuous of nearly everything. The hours when he does remove his helmet show only a grimace at God knows what. Of course, that might be Felix he’s mad about. It’s probably Felix.

Which is how Felix could tell that it wasn’t him this time. Locus paced around the shabby office in the worn down back-up base he and Felix had retreated to. He stopped frequently for no discernible reason, his head shaking once or twice before returning to his furious walk.

Felix had conflicting feelings. On one hand, Fuck those fucking dumbass soldiers and that goddamn AI and Control’s idea of “need to know information”. On the other hand, I get to kill every single one of those rebels at my wish and those reds and blues are going to suffer. On a third hand that was severed from its body as Felix’s trophy, Locus hasn’t blamed me for my fuck-up. He hasn’t even mentioned it.

 Locus stopped again, facing the wall. He stood there for a full minute before Felix tried saying something.

“The bright side is you can kill that sissy commanding officer that you hated.”

Locus narrowed his eyes at the wall, straightened his back, and sighed angrily through his nose. “I hated all of them.”

“Hey, I hear ya! Fuck, those rebels did piss me off, as impressionable as they were. And Kimball, well, she just wasn’t as fun towards the end. Pretty sure I would have killed her sooner if Control-”

“Felix.” Locus growled.

“What’s up big guy?”

“If you don’t shut up right now you won’t ever have the chance to kill anyone else again.”

Felix raised his hands in mock-surrender before realizing that Locus was still looking at the wall. He turned to the pile of his armor that he had thrown aside in his own short tantrum. Gazing at the gun placed near the pile, he imagined it pressing itself against the back of that officer’s head, felt the explosion in the barrel as-

There was a mildly startling bang and a crunch as Locus rammed his fist into the wall. Whatever was getting to him was causing him to get more violent. More reckless. Felix smirked. His thoughts switched from the gun to the cracked plaster that covered Locus’s hand. His hand that never shook but clenched itself, following a large arm and shoulder that should have ripped the shirt he was wearing at the seams. Felix’s smirk grew wider, and he sauntered closer to Locus.

There was a saying Felix had once read about flirting with danger, but he hadn’t cared about it enough to remember what it said.

He touched Locus’s shoulders, gently rubbing his hands against both skin and metal enhancements. Locus did not, had not moved except for lowering his arm. Now moving to caress the top of his chest, Felix tried to contain his words and turn them into actions. He felt Locus almost relax as he put his mouth on Locus’s neck. Felix knew how to get what they both wanted without saying anything at all.

He sighed against his neck and that was all it took, as Locus turned and shoved Felix into the wall in front of him. They kissed with more teeth and blood than tongue or love, and Felix couldn’t deny the excitement he felt when he tasted his own blood in his mouth. Felix kissed to prove a point; Locus kissed until he got impatient with foreplay.

Which was sooner than Felix realized, as Locus lifted him and pushed him into the nearby table. After about five minutes, Felix had managed to contort his limbs around and against Locus, fighting to rub himself against his muscular partner and losing. Gasping, he pulled away from Locus to see his arms being moved above his head. There was a cold grip on his wrist, and he giggled when he heard the clink of locking handcuffs. He tugged on the cuffs, his excitement doubling. There was a cold shiver on his stomach as his shirt was lifted and belt nearly ripped apart. “Not even going to buy me dinner?” Felix ventured.

“I won’t give another warning. Don’t say anything.” And with that, Locus pulled Felix’s shirt up and covered his eyes. His pants were removed roughly, before Locus paused and walked away. He came back a second later with what Felix hoped to God was lube, and grabbed Felix’s hips. His underwear definitely torn off, Felix arched into the cold air with unashamed anticipation. Slowly, a finger pressed in, and moved much slowly around, spreading a new, hot feeling inside. Impatient didn’t even describe the heat that culminated in his crotch. Locus had just walked away again to his immense frustration. What the hell did he think he was doing? What this his actual punishment for screwing up, this waiting? All of a sudden, Felix’s legs were grabbed and wrapped around Locus’s hips as the table creaked under the added weight. He no took no time now to shove his cock inside Felix. Felix gasped and stretched himself around Locus, who had already started to roughly rock his hips. Groaning, Felix bit his bloody lip to keep himself from swearing. The friction was already making everything so hot, and Felix stretched the leg that was being moved on top of the other mercenary’s shoulder.

His own cock ached, and his hips twitched with the pressure against his prostate. Felix whimpered, wanting more attention but reveling in the pleasure he was getting. Locus wasn’t always so giving. He arched again in vain, only to hear a curious mechanical sound near Locus. He couldn’t give it much thought as a hard thrust made Felix shout out despite himself. There was that sound again. It sounded like a... camera? Felix’s eye went wide (which did nothing seeing as they were covered) as he realized what Locus had left to get. Blush covered his face, along with a grin, as he imagined what he must look like on camera. The thought was interrupted as a hand gripped his cock roughly and made him moan.

Locus had stopped taking so many pictures, focusing on how he could drag his fingers across the piercings in Felix’s dick and make him squirm and gasp in his grip. It wasn’t long now until Felix would come, so Locus aimed the camera on Felix and took one more picture.

Panting and red all over, Felix bucked into Locus’s hand, feeling his quicker thrusts.He tried to hold on longer, but his moans had gotten more audible and threatened to turn into begging. A few more thrusts later, the heat became all too much and Felix came with a desperate shout. Locus finished not too long afterwards, as silent as he always is when he comes. Still riding the aftershocks, Felix didn’t even notice Locus unlock the handcuffs. When he finally pulled his shirt back over his head, Locus had already left the room. The camera was gone as well. At least it will make some interesting blackmail. Felix stumbled to the next room and tossed his sore body onto a decrepit couch.

“He never did like pillow talk.”


	2. Photo Finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Locus take those photos, anyways?  
> Also, Felix's ego problem may or may not be really getting out of hand.

Felix tapped his fingers against the table, and the tension in the room increased tenfold. Just because subordinates know you fucked up doesn't mean your superior won’t play baseball with your skull if you dare mention it. To be fair, Felix had owned up to the fact that he had ruined years of planning and manipulating with one idiotic speech. What do they say in the code of villains? Never monologue. Felix would have laughed his ass off if someone else had done what he did. But, there was at least two things that Felix knew for sure. One, that the blame was not all on him, he could feel that. And two, he wasn't a villain. He was just overzealous about his job.

I mean, you have to believe that what you’re doing is important. If not, then what was the point?

“So, gentlemen,” Felix switched from tapping his fingers to twirling a knife, “I understand. Really, I do. But you know what?” Felix stopped his hands, and placed the knife on the table. It’s metal glinted like new, but everyone knew that that was not true. “I forgive you.”

Silence passed across the dim conference room.

“I do. And you may think that I don’t get it. Well I do. I get how hard you worked, and to have victory in our grasp, well, I won’t point any fingers but I think we all have a _lot_ to learn from this. Most importantly,” Felix snatched the knife and tossed it into the wall in front of him. The sound of splintered wood matched nicely with the startled jumps of the soldiers. “I’m going to need to know that you want to earn my respect.” Felix sat down. “So think of something. But don’t worry,” Felix snickered, “I know I can count on all of you pulling your own weight.” Felix’s upbeat tone left him. “Get to work.”

He tuned out the sound of rushed strategizing and shaking voices proposing new routes. All young, all scared, and Felix could care less. His mind was elsewhere, thinking about what happened yesterday. For some reason, it gets under Felix’s skin whenever Locus hides things from him. Makes him paranoid, like maybe Locus did know about the AI but thought it didn't matter or didn't care what Felix thought. He wasn't sure what irritated him more, the idea that Locus doesn't give a shit about their partnership or the idea that Locus was losing his grip. The projector on the far wall showed an aerial view of the new combined forces base, and Felix gritted his teeth. His failure never ceased to rear its ugly head behind Felix’s ego. He knew where this anxiety was coming from. Why that escapade hadn't lessened the stress and why this fuck up mattered more than any other. Why Felix still heard that smartass teal voice before he went to sleep. Felix was losing his grip too.

Just as that thought seared into his brain, Felix’s communicator buzzed. He pulled it out, only to see a message from Locus. A few messages.

**LS: I thought you would enjoy these more than me.**

Felix furrowed his brow, and looked around him before going to open the files he had been sent. Locus had been unstable as of late, he wasn't sure what he was going to find when-

Felix stared at the photo on his screen, which displayed his own naked body tied to that table. He immediately shut off the screen and felt his own face flush. Really, Locus? Right fucking now? He had to focus on something else, and tried to pay attention to the beta plan of action being discussed. But it was already too late, and he felt his armor become tighter. He really had to get this ego thing under control.

But _goddamn, am I that hot?_ And the thoughts of revenge and amoral redemption went out the window. His phone buzzed again, and Felix hated the shiver that ran through his spine. He stood up and the room fell silent. Clearing his throat, Felix moved towards the door. “Continue, I need to take this.”

He nearly tripped up the steps that led outside. Trying to stroll as casually as possible into a nearby cave, he went back to the message. Even more pictures, with each one getting better than the last. Felix could have whistled at himself, and he started to feel grateful that Locus had went and gotten the camera. He quickly moved completely into the shadows, and one hand fumbled with his armor. It’s one thing to have a good self image, Felix thought, but you’re about to jack yourself off to your own nudes. To which Felix replied, fuck off. He felt his own boner, and bit his scabbed lip to keep from making noise.

Locus should have gone into photography, really. The clear cut pictures showed Felix’s body splayed on the table, with his hands up above him and the shirt still over his eyes. His own abs were flexing in deviant lust, and his legs stretched far out over the edge of the table. He could see the sweat that shined on his legs and stomach. He choked on a noise that came out of the back of his throat as he quickly stroked his cock. His favorite picture so far had to be the one where Felix seemed to arch his back, trying to get more of that depraved friction out of his stoic partner’s hand. He felt himself twitch in his hand, and cursed and slowed his strokes. _You’re going to be the end of me, I swear,_ Felix thought as he licked his bleeding lip. And then the phone buzzed again.

**LS sent a video.**

More than curious now, Felix opened the video and heard his own whimpers through the small speakers. His breath caught as he saw himself twitch and buck on the screen. That devious bastard had it recording and I didn't even realize.

He didn't even care about the sound, it wasn't like anyone was going to come and check up on him. He pulled against the piercings on his shaft and stared at how he moved with each thrust, submissive and pathetic and hot. On screen, Felix was close to cumming, and started to let out panicked gasps as a hand tugged hard on his cock and a different prick shoved itself against his prostate. That same heat he felt before consumed Felix’s body even now, and he bucked into his own hand feverishly. Felix could hardly hold back the noises that pushed against his lips and he watched himself reach his own climax. Desperately fucking himself with Locus’s hand, Felix’s legs flexed and kicked and his stomach fluttered as the heat was too much all over again and Felix’s past shout matched itself with a pathetic whimper as Felix came into his own hand. His knees buckled and he fell onto the dirt floor as the video ended. Trying to catch his breath, Felix turned his phone on one more time.

**FX: Would you fuck me? I’d fuck me.**

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think the ending line is cheap it's because it is and I try much too hard to be funny.


End file.
